Verlassene Herzen und betrogene Gedanken
by TwarkySisters
Summary: Alles was Shannon über Boone glaubte war falsch - er war nie gestorben - eigentlich hatte er nie existiert. Was sich Damon Salvatore dabei gedacht hat und wie Shannon in Mystik Falls zurecht kommt? **Das Traumpaar wieder vereinigt nur auf andere Weise**


Rose - alles an ihr war irgendwie einfach.  
Gut, sie war ein 400 Jahre alter Vampir, der seid Ewigkeiten auf der Flucht lebte, aber wenn man die Wahl hatte zwischen Katherine - einem egoistischem Miststück und Shannon - der arroganten Zicke und Rose, dann war Rose das normalste, das sich Damon vorstellen konnte. Sie hatte braunes Haar und weiche, mädchenhafte Gesichtszüge, Sommersprossen und zarte Lippen. Wenn sie ihn küsste durchflutete ihn ein warmer Schauer, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Sie gab Damon Hoffnung, dass er mehr war als nur der obsessive Schatten einer Frau. Hoffnung.. Allein der Gedanke ließ den ohnehin schon blassen Damon Salvator erbleichen. Wie hatte er hoffen können! Hieß es nicht, dass solch menschliche Lasten mit dem Tod von ihm fielen? Wieso fühlte er Eifersucht, die ihm heiß zu Kopf stieg und Wut, wie lodernde Flammen in seiner Bauchgegend, wann immer er Shannon mit einem anderen Mann sah? Warum fühlte er kalte Leere, wo sein Herz früher geschlagen hatte und warum krümmte er sich vor Schmerz, wenn er an Roses aschenen Körper dachte?

Das war es was er der rothaarigen Fremden heute Nacht gesagt hatte, dass es unfair war die Instinkte und Bedürfnisse eines Raubtiers inne zu haben und dennoch alle Bürden und Gefühle des Menschen ertragen zu müssen. "Ich vermisse es menschlich zu sein! Das ist mein größtes Geheimnis!" hatte er in die Nacht heraus gebrüllt.  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der es einfach gewesen war. Kurz nach seiner Umwandlung hatte er sich ganz dem animalischen Trieb hingegeben - seiner Natur. Das war bevor er sie getroffen hatte. Jetzt schien es unvorstellbar zurück zu kehren, sie los zu lassen.

Shannon. Sie war das Licht wo Katherine die Dunkelheit gewesen war. Er hatte Katherine und ihr Ebenbild Elena aufgeben müssen. Bei Elena war es ihm leichter gefallen als bei Katherine, bei ihr hatte er Jahrhunderte gebraucht. Bei Elena nur einige Wochen. Vielleicht hatte er sie nur als zweite Chance betrachtet, als Wink des Schicksals alles Drama mit Shannon hinter sich zu lassen und mit Elena das Leben zu führen, das Katherine ihm nie geben wollte. Stattdessen war sie zur Parodie seiner eigenen Vergangenheit mutiert, hatte ihn vorgeführt als sie sich wie Katherine für seinen Bruder entschieden hatte.  
"Es war immer nur Stefan." hatte die Vampirin ihm in einer ihrer freundlicheren Momente gestanden. Sie hatte es ihm entgegen gespuckt, um zu verletzen und das hatte sie. Es hatte ihn eiskalt getroffen. Vielleicht, dachte er, war er doch noch nicht über Katherine hinweg, oder Elena.. Aber beide waren ein verlorener Fall.

Bei Shannon schien es anders zu sein. Er schaffte es nicht sie zu vergessen. Selbst dann nicht als sie eine halbe Welt getrennt waren, er hier in Mystik Falls und sie auf der Insel.

Es war als hätte seine eigene erzwungene Vision von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Sie war mehr für ihn als eine Schwester, eine Liebhaberin. Sie war seine.

Vielleicht sollten sie zurück kehren auf diese tropische Insel mitten im Pazifik. Leider hatte beim ersten Mal nichts daran seiner Vorstellung entsprochen. 40 leichte Snacks und eine langbeinige Schönheit allein mit ihm. So einfach war das nicht, wenn die Frau, die man liebte glaubte man wäre menschlich und noch dazu etwas treu doof und lieb.

Um genau zu sein, war der erste Snack, den er sich gönnen durfte Joanna gewesen. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass dieser trottelige Haufen um jedes Menschenleben trauerte?

Auf der anderen Seite der Insel war es leichter gewesen. Die Panik und das Chaos hatten ihm geholfen. Es war nicht mal nötig gewesen ihnen irgendetwas einzureden. Sie beschuldigten sich gegenseitig. Ana-Lucia war voller Misstrauen und Aggression und die anderen folgten ihr blind. Ein paar Entführungen später töteten sie sich gegenseitig und er hatte kein Problem an Blut zu kommen. Er unterschied nicht zwischen "uns" und "den anderen" - Hauptsache das Blut war noch warm, wenn er kam.

Schlussendlich war es auch Ana-Lucia gewesen, die Shannon für ihn getötet hatte. Nicht, dass dafür viel nötig war. Das Lustige an Ana-Lucia war, er musste sie nicht überzeugen. Sie war paranoid genug. Vielleicht war es sein Verdienst, dass der ein oder andere Ast knackte und Shannon das Verlangen spürte Walts Abbild zu folgen. Aber Ana-Lucias Finger saß locker genug am Abzug und es war alleine ihr zu verdanken, dass Shannon im Dschungel verblutet war.

Nun da Shannon eine seiner Art war sollte scheinbar alles leichter werden. Sie hatte die unkontrollierte Raubtier Phase überstanden und war in ihren üblichen zickigen Trott verfallen. Sie jammerte nicht mehr, brauchte ihn nicht mehr um jede ihrer Bewegungen zu überwachen, sie an zuleiten, sie festzuhalten..  
Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.


End file.
